An agriculture commodity cart, or any other agricultural or other vehicle may comprise one or more tanks that carry a variety of products. An agricultural cart may also have conveyor mounted somewhere along the cart for transferring agricultural product, for example, between transport vehicles and storage vessels. It may be more convenient to mount a conveyor on the cart directly, rather than on a transport vehicle, or maneuver a portable conveyor as a separate implement.
A conveyor is typically installed with a deployment mechanism that allows it to be moved from a transport position to an operating position. The deployment mechanism may also allow the conveyor to be maneuvered so that a spout or an upper discharge end of the conveyor can be maneuvered to direct the commodity from the conveyor into a receiving vessel. Cart loading conveyors commonly include a hopper at an intake end.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.